Operation: POKE
by Lozza433
Summary: A short one shot that I wrote when I was bored...a little 3 and 4 ness!


_**Author's note: Yay! In celebration of my return to fanfic after a month's absence, I'm releasing a new story! Yuppers...a new story:P Oh, and this is a one shot! I was bored, it took mea couple of hours.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own KND! Sob. And I even have to do a disclaimer to rub it in…sob, sob.

* * *

**_

Now loading:

**Kids next door mission**

**Operation:**

**P.O.K.E.

* * *

**

**Poking**

**Obscene**

**Kalamity**

**Ensues

* * *

**

"Pokey! Pokey!" laughed Numbuh 3 poking Numbuh 4.

"Will you quit the cruddy poking?" Numbuh 4 ordered crossly.

"Uhh...Nope!" she grinned, continuing to poke him, "pokey! Pokey!"

"Numbuh 3! STOP IT! I'm trying to play this game with Numbuh 2!" he shouted, trying to concentrate on the game.

"Ooooh, what game is that Numbuh 4? Is it the Rainbow Monkey Super Colourful Happy Smiley Huggy Fun Rainbowy World Game?" she asked.

"No, it ain't the cruddy rainbow dorky game!" he said groaning.

"Oh well, I guess I won't want to play it anyway then!" she said, skipping off singing.

"Good, it would be boring anyway. You could never kick my butt at this game!" he shouted after her.

"Erm, I wouldn't say that if I were you, Numbuh 4…" Numbuh 2 suggested, making his robot shoot down Numbuh 4's.

"Why not? She's only a cruddy little girl, I'm sure she'd prefer to be sitting cuddling and poking her rainbow monkeys!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Hmm, true I guess!" agreed Numbuh 2, "YAY! I won! I did it, I did it!" Numbuh 2 chanted running round the room.

"Okay! My turn against you now Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 said, hearing Numbuh 2, determined to kick Numbuh 4's butt, as she had heard what he said.

"Sure!" said Numbuh 4 grinning, and winking at Numbuh 2. An hour later and it was tense. Numbuh 4's hair was all over the place, and Numbuh 3 was concentrating so hard that her tongue was poking out. Finally Numbuh 3 shot down Numbuh 4's robot.

"YAY! I did it! See, I'm not just a cruddy little girl Numbuh 4…I'm a cruddy little girl who just kicked your butt! And so what if I like rainbow monkeys?" she said, walking off with a rainbow monkey and a swish of her long hair, leaving Numbuh 4 staring dumbstruck after her.

"Don't worry mate!" Numbuh 2 said, trying to not laugh patting Numbuh 4 on the back.

"Kids next door…battle stations!" Numbuh 1 said, rushing in putting his sunglasses on. We have another mission…against Count Spankulot! He has another trick up his sleeve…poking children until they beg for mercy!"

"But that's horrible!" cried Numbuh 3.

"Of course it is, but that's why we're here to stop it!" said Numbuh 1, "is that agreed everyone?"

"Yes sir!" everyone said, saluting him.

"Well let's get on this mission then, before too many other children are poked!"

"Yes sir!" everyone saluted again.

Everyone scrambled into the F.L.Y.I.N.G.S.C.A.N.N.E.R. (Focused Lifting Yoyo Inks Nasty Giant Scary Cats And Nearly Normalises Elephants Roars) and went off.

Numbuh 2 got the 'yoyo' sound device into action, lowering it and lifting it to try and find screaming children to know where to find Count Spankulot to kick his butt. They hovered over the last street in Cleveland where they finally heard a scream. Numbuh 2 got the yoyo into focus and they gasped as they heard Count Spankulot poking a poor little child.

"Onto your B.U.T.T.D.R.I.L.L.S. (Big Useful Tushie Tech Drills Really Into Large Lacklustre Structures), kids next door!" Numbuh 1 ordered!

"Yes sir!" everyone said as usual. They were all lowered and drilled through the roof.

"Not so fast, Count Spankulot!" suggested Numbuh 1.

"We suggest you stay…for a game of poker!" said Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh five says that me and the others won't be the ones getting poked though!" said Numbuh 5.

"Yay! Pokey, pokey, pokey!" giggled Numbuh 3, rushing over to Count Spankulot and starting to poke.

"No…no – hey that hurts. Get off of me little girl!" Count Spankulot wiggled.

"Pokey! Pokey! Pokey, pokey! Poooookkkkaaaaaaayyyy! Poke poke! Poke! Poke…"

-End transmission

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345…

* * *

**_Authors Note: Yes I invented the F.L.Y.I.N.G.S.C.A.N.N.E.R. Please review :)_**


End file.
